


Only Logical Way

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot of Mirrorverse! "Operation Annihilate!". What happened after Spock is blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Logical Way

帝国企业号的大副坐在病床上，敏锐的听觉不放过每一丝细小的声音。

这全都是他自己的错，Spock想，他就应该申请被传送到星球表面，和一百多万一同被那恶心的外星生物寄生的人类一同毁灭。而不是怀着最后一丝希望，同意了McCoy的计划。

现在他什么都看不见，还不如死了。

他摸了摸腰间的匕首，小心的将它抽了出来。在他的……状况出现后，舰长一言不发的去了舰桥，McCoy医生把他带进给高级军官的病房后竟然一时间不知道该说些什么。Spock让McCoy把他的保镖安排在门外，McCoy罕见的没有顶嘴。随后门关上了，只有Spock一个人在病房里，自己愈发阴暗的思绪是唯一的陪伴。

他失去了视力，对企业号无用，更对帝国无用，他的下场自然不言而喻。就算帝国肯好心的让他回瓦肯——即便他对此完全不抱希望——那些觊觎他地位的人也会毫不犹豫的将他暗杀。如果他一定要死，他是不会屈服于这种毫无荣誉的方式。他不能也永远不会让别人看到他的弱点，就算是到最后一刻。

在他的katra也无法存在的那一刻，他会是瓦肯的S'chn T'ga Spock，Surak家族的继承人，帝国企业号令人闻风丧胆的大副，而不是一个瞎了的瓦肯。

最终到了这种时候，他也该承认，他不想死，他也确实有舍不得的……但这早就全都无关紧要了，在他看不见的那一刻他早就死了。这是帝国运行的方式而他早已默许。他不敢放任自己想出那一声再见，只怕这会瓦解他的决心

他握紧了匕首。他必须这么做。他缓缓将匕首举到咽喉处……

下一秒，门突然打开，Spock在这变故中来不及反应，随着门关上的声音，Spock的匕首突然被人夺走，他听见匕首摔在墙上尖利的摩擦声。

“你他妈以为你在做什么！”一双手死死地拽住他的领子，他听见他的舰长愤怒的质问。

“舰长，这是唯一符合逻辑的解决办——”

“去他的逻辑！Spock你怎么敢……你怎么敢！”Spock感觉到人类靠的更近，无需视觉Spock都知道他的舰长是怎样的表情。

他伸出手，覆上Kirk的双手，慢慢将它们压下。“舰长，你知道我的状况意味着什么。帝国不会让我活下去的——”

“该死的你在想些什么！”Spock感觉到人类的双手固执的想要举起，但他有更大的力量，他禁锢着他。“Spock……”人类顿了顿，下一刻，刚刚语气中的一丝脆弱早已没了踪迹，“我命令你给我活着。我不会让你死的。”

一瞬间人类不合逻辑的行为令Spock愤怒不已。希望，希望，总是希望！这幻想已经让他的舰长神志不清了。但他要怎样说服他，当他连最简单的逻辑都视而不见时？

“舰长……”

“别——”

“James。”人类打了个抖，“如果你曾……不要将我最后的尊严夺走。”

“该死的。该死的，Spock。你一定要让我说出来吗。”Kirk的声音很低，但Spock还是听出了他的颤抖。“我不会让你死的，Spock。”Kirk挣脱了Spock的禁锢，紧紧握着瓦肯人的双臂。“不管怎样我都不会让你死的。你明白了吗？”

幻想再次击中了Spock。他幻想他听见了这句话，他幻想他听见了这句话真正的意思，他幻想他听到了人类声音中那一丝哽咽。他幻想……

但是人类双唇印在他的上面的时候这感觉是无法幻想出来的。Spock如此希望自己此刻能看见。这个吻如刚开始一般轻轻结束，Spock摩挲着抚上了Kirk的脸颊。

“James，一个人无法与整个帝国抗衡。”

“我会有办法的。”

Spock想问这是从什么时候开始的，究竟是在那一刻他们纠缠在了一起无法放弃对方。直到他的舰长挤在他的床上在他的怀里睡着前他都没能问出口。Spock收紧了怀抱，珍惜着这一刻，突然感觉就算不知道答案也无妨了。

第二天，Spock看到的第一个景象，是他的舰长凝视着他的双眼，嘴角慢慢勾起一个笑容。

THE END


End file.
